


Побочный эффект дрифта

by Ryska



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryska/pseuds/Ryska
Relationships: Newton Geiszler & Hermann Gottlieb
Kudos: 3





	Побочный эффект дрифта

Германн просыпается. И думает о том, что никогда никому не расскажет, что ему снится уже вторую неделю подряд. Снится с тех пор, как он вошёл с дрифт с кайдзю. С тех пор, как он вошел в дрифт с Ньютом.  
Раньше он всегда воспринимал коллегу как большого ребёнка, который наконец нашёл себе любимую игрушку. Совершеннолетнего ребёнка, который готов все своё тело разрисовать картинами и образами этой самой игрушки, чтобы везде, где бы он ни был, носить её с собой. Раньше он всегда думал, что Ньютон Гейзлер - самый легкомысленный тип на свете, хотя и уважал его, как коллегу. Но всё это было раньше. Теперь, когда он побывал в его голове, мысли уже не могли остаться прежними. Теперь всё стало по-другому. Потому что уже вторую неделю подряд Германну снился Ньют.  
В первую же ночь после победы, которую они одержали все вместе, после того, как они скомкано и сумбурно её отпраздновали, Германну приснилось, как в детстве Ньютон разбил коленку. Ему было тогда лет 8, и он споткнулся о какой-то огромный камень, который просто невозможно было не заметить, но Гейзлер умудрился. И вот, после падения, вместо того, чтобы заплакать, он начал с интересом рассматривать своё злосчастное колено. Пытаясь понять, почему кожа была содрана, и откуда взялось столько крови. Германн чувствовал его живой интерес, его потребность понять, осмыслить, узнать. В тот раз он проснулся в холодном поту, потому что во сне слияние с Ньютом чувствовалось едва ли не сильнее, чем при дрифте. А потом такие сны повторялись каждую ночь. И, хоть Германн и понимал, что это не очень нормально, спрашивать у кого-то совета не хотел. Он всегда был достаточно закрытым человеком, до которого сложно было достучаться, так было ещё со школьных времён, когда одноклассники потешались над ним и закрывали в школьном туалете, где он сидел, уткнувшись носом в колени, и заставлял себя не плакать. С тех пор он привык все свои проблемы решать сам. Ему бы, конечно, спросить у Гейзлера, может, с ним происходит то же самое, но Ньютон всё это время был так же жизнерадостен и неугомонен, как обычно, продолжал звать его на людях по имени, и вообще, вёл себя так, словно с ним в последнее время ничего необычного не случалось. Германн же, в свою очередь, похудел, осунулся и, как сказал ему маршал Хансен, стал похож на привидение.  
Ко всему прочему, Германн абсолютно не понимал, что они до сих пор делают здесь, на этой военной базе, когда всё уже проверено, разлома-портала действительно больше нет, и кайдзю не вернутся. Потому что ему хотелось как можно скорее сбежать отсюда, чтобы больше не видеть человека, о котором каждую ночь он узнавал всё больше и больше. Узнавал то, что знать ему, как он всегда думал, совсем не хотелось.  
Сегодня, например, ему приснилось, как Ньют экспериментировал со своей ориентацией, когда ещё учился в университете. Нет, Германн вовсе не был ханжой, да и парень вроде был вполне симпатичный, но Готтлибу казалось, что он беззастенчиво подсматривает чужую жизнь, в которую его не пускали. Делает то, на что ему не давали разрешения. И это было мерзко и подло. Но сделать с этим ничего было нельзя. Германн пытался. Отчаянно и упорно. Но, очевидно, отвергая мысли о чужой помощи, далеко он продвинуться не смог бы.  
Германн встаёт, умывается, одевается и идёт навстречу неизбежному. Неизбежное не остаётся в долгу.  
Как только Германн выходит из своей комнаты, Ньютон Гейзлер собственной персоной появляется словно бы из ниоткуда и тут же нарушает личное пространство доктора Готтлиба бесцеремонным похлопыванием по плечу. Да, именно так его иногда можно описать - жутко бесцеремонный. Но, вот какая штука - в случае с Ньютом это совершенно не бесит. Ни капельки. Хотя, именно в этот момент Германн вздрагивает от прикосновения и нервно отстраняется, вспоминая свой "сон". Гейзлер, кажется, не замечает этого. Его глаза блестят, он возбуждён, и явно хочет чем-то поделиться.  
\- Германн, я так рад, что ты уже поднялся. Пойдём, пойдём, мне нужно кое-что показать тебе! Это потрясающе, поверь мне. Они принесли мне живого кожного паразита кайдзю, хотя я думал, что меня опять проигнорировали. Ну пойдем же скорее!  
Ньют тянет его за рукав, и Германн нехотя поддается. "Ты сделаешь это со мной?" - та злосчастная фраза Гейзлера как назло всплывает в мозгу. Да, он большой ребенок, легкомысленный тип, но ещё он - прекрасный ученый с пытливым умом и мощной самоотдачей. Да, иногда он может быть бесцеремонным, хлопать, пожимать, трогать, но до него порой так хочется дотронуться в ответ... Герман гонит непрошеные мысли, тяжело опирается на трость и старается поспевать за неугомонным коллегой. И пытается забыть о том, что видел во сне - о том, какие у Ньютона ловкие руки, и как защемило сердце от того, как он близоруко щурился, когда снял очки.  
Лаборатория встречает их ярким светом и запахом кофе. На одном из столов друг к другу сиротливо жмутся две кружки. Германн подходит ближе и видит, что в одной из кружек - чай. Эрл грей. С молоком. Он с опаской берёт кружку, принюхивается, а потом делает глоток. Идеальное сочетание температуры, молока и сахара. Всё, как он любит.  
Он боится оборачиваться и пропускает момент, когда Ньют оказывается у него за спиной.  
\- Ты тоже..? - Герман не успевает закончить фразу. На плечо ложится рука, легко сжимает.  
\- Знаешь, я тут подумал - а я ведь, кажется, знаю, что делать с твоей ногой. Жаль, правда, что травма такая старая, но это ничего.  
О паразите давно забыто. Германн никогда не рассказывал Ньютону, какой чай он любит. И, конечно, он никогда не рассказывал ему, почему хромает.  
Германн оборачивается. Ньют берет со стола свою кружку с кофе и улыбается. Готтлиб улыбается в ответ.


End file.
